The Lost Tales of the Wilderness School
by faded harmony
Summary: The Lost Tales of Leo and Piper while enjoying the side adventures of the Wilderness school. From sitting together at lunch to the clique girls, to even the crazy doughnut loving coach, they've seen it all! Short Mini series of the time Leo and Piper were simply- Leo and Piper. Before they knew Jason- before they knew they were demigods. How they met and their lost stories.
1. Chapter I: Piper

**Yes, it is me. Half drugged and partially high, mostly from the painkillers, bringing you a short series of the tales of Leo and Piper! :O What is this? Yes. I found this fitting because I've always wondered what kinds of adventures Leo and Piper had while on the run at TWS. (The Wilderness School.) **

**Told from two main PoV's, which are Piper & Leo as they share their forgotten adventures that were lost in the time and space velocity of Hera's plan and her mist meddling. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own dese guys. Uncle Ricky do! And I love reviews for ideas of things that could happen while they are at school. Adious! I give you, CHAPTER ONEEE **

* * *

CHAPTER I  
PIPER

THERE WAS WAY TOO MANY KIDS HERE. Far too many. In one area, in this average sized district, there could not be this many kids here for reasons like her.

It was like a smaller scale version of a high school, but it lacked the right kind of teachers. These were teachers that were trying to "correct" the problems these kids might have.

Piper knew she didn't have _major_ issues, but looking at some of these kids, she wondered what they could have done to get them here. They didn't look like bad kids (with the exception of a few), they just looked upset, or unhappy to be back in school, and some just looked scared to be within a close distance of so many hardened prison born children.

Piper noticed one of them in particular. He wasn't sulking in the background like she was trying to do; in fact, he was doing the opposite. He was going around, annoying random groups of people, or flirting completely unembarrassed with the hot clique of girls. They rejected him of course.

There was nothing remarkable about him really; he didn't look like an evil mastermind planning to rob banks or take over the world. But looks are deceiving.

Who would ever guess the teen girl lurking on the picnic bench was actually the kleptomaniac daughter of a famous movie star? Or that she wasn't here because she was a bad kid, she was here on the account of a controlling agent who had gotten what she wanted and shipped her off to a school in Nevada.

One of the clique boys, who the "popular" girls were fawning over- the one with windswept hair and a blinding white smile- waited for his prey. As the goofy boy went to play around and throw powder on the popular clique, he held out his foot and tripped him. Piper cried in alarm, as he face planted hardcore into the concrete ground. The gang laughed and threw taunts, but the goofy kid raised his head, rolled over, and started laughing too.

Now Piper was intrigued. Had she been the boy (and she would have _loved_ to throw powder on that clique. Those types of girls annoyed her.) she would have either run away, or cried, or even punched one of them in the face.

But no, he was _laughing_ with them. He simply was a clown, for the purpose only for entertaining and laughing along with his stupid stunts. Piper wasn't a clown, no, not the way she looked or acted. She always cut her hair with a special set of Garfield safety scissors and made it look as _she_ wanted it. Nobody else could control what she did or what she wore. Her jeans were ripped and messy, and she had a Northface sweatshirt, but she didn't care what the others thought.

A part of this new mindset was fascinating to her. To not show you were hurt or offended by anything; not show you were scared or in pain. You just lifted your chin and laughed.

That was definitely something she would have to look into even further.

-

Piper quickly walked into her classroom, ignoring the eyes of the students as she pulled her dark hoodie farther over her head, effectively cutting all eye contact with other students.

Taking the seat in the last row and farthest away from the front of the room, she sat down and stared down at her desk. Piper ignored the scraping of chairs and the chit chatter of students around her.

"Poke."

Piper snapped up her attention. She had completely blocked out everything, and when she checked the clock near the exit of the door, she saw she had been in La La Land for over half an hour.

She focused her eyes on the person who had disturbed her, which was the goofy boy from earlier. He was sitting in front of her, with tons of paper airplanes and such all over his desk and scraps and doodles from his notebook that layered everything.

The goofy boy was a lot more interesting up close. His eyes were wide open like he was drinking coffee way too often, but they were a soft coco color; like the kind in chocolate. He had a dark brown (almost black) mass of black curls sitting where he was supposed to have hair, and it sprayed out in all directions like someone had moussed it.

"What the heck?" She hissed at him. "I was enjoying my serenity."

"Se-re-ni-ty." The boy said the word slowly. "I can not spell that."

"S-e-h-r-e-n-i-d-y." Piper tried to spell. "C-e-r-e-n-d-i-d-y. S-i-r- Oh, nevermind." It wasn't hard to tell, but she had problems with spelling. Which is why she flunked out of school. Again. And again.

The boy laughed quietly, being mindful of the professor up front who was teaching a lecture at the moment. "My name's Leo."

"Piper." She sounded quiet and shy. "Why did you poke me?"

"Because I could." He grinned and winked at her, which disturbingly made her warm and all fuzzy inside. "It's not everyday you run across girls like you."

"Delinquent ones? Or the 'hot' ones over there?" Piper indicated to the clique group.

The boy shrugged. "Meh. I can flirt, but I got no chance with them anyways. Plus they have a brain capacity less than a 2-gig floppy disk."

Piper's face must have been pretty good, because he laughed again. "You have no idea what I just said."

"Uh...should I?"

He chuckled. "You need to crawl out of the box you've been hiding in, and see the world."

"I've seen enough," Piper grumbled and slumped deeper into her seat, to almost the back of her head was brushing against the back wall.

"You know what? Tomorrow at lunch I'll show you some. Not all parts of the world are pretty, and some aren't as advertised as they should be." He started to turn back and face the teacher. "Plus it beats class."

And that, Piper agreed. This was like an adventure to her- exciting, fresh, and new. It was just a new perspective on life- maybe this boy could help her see it.


	2. Chapter II: Leo

**Im horrible at updates**

**im not gonna lie**

**its been like a freaking month**

**forgive me**

**ANYWAYS here is Leo and stuff enjoy whatever time for disclaimer**

**Me: pwease**

**Rick riordan: no**

**Me: pwetty plese**

**Uncle Rick: Absolutely not**

**Me: Ill give you a cookie**

**Rick Trolldian: ...what kind?**

**Me: Blue chocolate chip**

**Rick: Nerp**

**Me: Fine **

* * *

CHAPTER II

LEO

HE WAS INSANE. He might as well have told the girl his "special secret" and gotten taken by large officers with suits and shades off to some military compound in Area 51. Was Area 51 in this town that smelled like armpits? Probably. There was enough weird things here anyways.

For instance, the gym class he had that morning. The coach was in need of a better diet plan, stop living in his grandmother's basement, a good shave (like, _everywhere_), and a decent girlfriend who would stick with him and his "mental" problems. Even Leo wasn't as crazy as that guy.

It started with the intense running competition. Leo had no intentions of actually "learning" or "doing work" or "exercising" when it came to this "correction facility." It was all because of that stupid border patrol in New Mexico as he was jumping fences and jaywalking over boundary lines. So who cared anyways? He still got caught; even though he was in super stealth mode. He hadn't even caught fire to anything, not once!

Leo quickly changed thoughts. Not good to mope about, it just made you even more depressed than you really were. No need to look back; just keep moving on, Valdez...

The extremely short, hairy, and ego centered coach brought him back to reality- the hard way. "VALDEZ! PICK UP THE PACE!" He blared into a giant megaphone, and leaning heavily on his (very) little league baseball bat while chomping through a pink iced donut (with rainbow sprinkles.) Leo had a strange image in his mind; if say, a really macho guy saw him eating a rainbow sprinkled doughnut and had a tattoo of it, would he be offended this short dude was eating his arm? Did that make sense? Probably not.

Leo noticed he had fallen back behind the line of masculine runners. The girls were in the gym, while the guys got the hot and sun-beat running track to do laps the entire period. Wonderful. Leo had no intentions of running, so he kept it to a steady slow and well paced jog. The other extremely popular and "buff"guys were running it out and passed him six or seven times. Leo didn't care.

As he attempted to increase his speed just one sixteenth of a molecule more so Coach Doughnut would leave him alone and be satisfied, someone extended a leg to trip him.

Leo, never usually caught unaware after running away six times; (Gonna be seven soon, he thought to himself.) as he had to sharpen his senses on the streets, jumped over it and then fell onto the ground.

The jerk who had been trying to trip him, tripped over Leo's leg and splattered to the ground in front of Leo. Leo picked himself up quickly, and brushed his shirt off quickly and sped up away from the boy. Even if the Coach was supposed to "supervise" them, he probably would continue eating his doughnut and scream things from his megaphone and do squat.

Leo didn't mind being bullied. He was used to it; from the foster kids at the foster care houses; even the parents and the cops who caught him escaping- to the strange places he had been in with gangs and bad influences- but he did NOT like getting beat up. People could throw taunts in his face, shove him into a locker, God damnit he didn't care. He would run away and leave them behind anyways. He had could always find a way to outsmart the bully. Usually. They didn't matter to him anyways.

He would forget them, as simple as taking the smallest insignificant piece of paper or even a piece of tinder and wood- light them on fire and watch them crumble to ash. Self consciously, his fingers went to his pants pocket, where a little piece of paper was stashed for safe keeping. He couldn't bear to leave it with his luggage and other junk- this had to stay with him, not matter what. He wasn't about to lose this for his life.

It was the last thing he had as a reminder of his past. It was what kept him from staying somewhere and making a home. It was a painful memento that because of him people could be hurt- and that it would be all his fault.

Coach Hedge had the entire class run about fifty more laps, and then realized it was time for dismissal. Stupid, ugly, mother goat, lazy, hairy, toad, etc...

Leo went to his dorm room. It was a small, one poster bed, with white walls and only a single window. There was bars attached to the window panes, and then another set of crossbars to keep out intruders. Leo wasn't sure that was the case, it looked more like they were trying to keep the students _inside_ more than keep things _out._

Unsettled, he tore off his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel, and walked down the hallway in a bathroom towel to the showers. It wasn't a far walk, but some of the other boys looked at him weirdly, like he had grown another set of arms or legs. (He had to check to make sure he hadn't.) When he got to the bathrooms, he turned on one of the showers and stepped inside. The water was hot, but it didn't bother him. What might have given a normal person a first degree burn from the high temperature, it only felt like a cooling sauna to Leo. Another reason he was a strange kid. But he didn't want to go into that.

When he was finished with his shower, he grabbed his towel and walked back to his room on the soft carpets of the third floor. Girls got the second floor, boys on the third. The first floor was a lobby, and the fourth floor was strictly off-limits. There was a padlock over the elevator button for the fourth floor, and a key insert to use it. Leo wanted to go and see what was so bad about the fourth floor. Maybe it was a secret containment for kids having scientific experiments being used on them? That would be a twist for sure.

Leo snorted at that thought, and the doors slid open to show the girl he talked to earlier- What's-her-face something and a last name like a famous actor Leo had seen once in the movies. Funny, he couldn't place the actor's name now...Leo was pretty sure he'd seen the movie though. Something like King of Sparrows...or something like that. All he remembered was the giant battle scene where the guy chopped off another guy's head, and the poor soldier spewed fake blood everywhere. It was so realistic, Leo (almost) threw up, but it was pretty awesome.

Braids whipping in his face, the girl- yeah, Leo remembered, it was Piper- quickly pressed all the elevator buttons and jumped up and down until the elevator doors closed.

Then she turned around, smiled with recognition to Leo, and noticed he was wearing a towel. Her smile vanished, to a look of humiliation.

"Uhm..." Leo mumbled as a red blush crept along his cheeks; and he could feel his ears burning. Piper said something incredibly smart like: "Fancy seeing you here, Valdez...in your...nothing..uhh..."

"Already moved in and addressing me by my last name?" Leo teased, as he slowly inched up the hall to his door to open the handle and lock himself inside. "That was fast."

Piper scowled. "Enjoying the nice breeze?"

"Down there," Leo whistled. "Not so much."

"Shouldn't you be cold?"

Leo replied with a quick "I'm awesome like that" and grabbed the door handle, flung the door open, and ran inside.

He heard Piper laughing at him outside, while Leo just uttered random curses under his breath and changed from a towel to clothes.

I'm absolutely insane, he thought. He wondered how fast it would take for this place to get boring, and he would move on. He wondered if Piper- could he technically call her a friend now?- would even remember his name if he left.  
He doubted it. With that depressing thought, he moved along and strapped on his shoes before running out again to go join his 'friend' at lunch.

* * *

Leo learned quickly Piper was a strict vegetarian; meaning, she hated meat. They stood awkwardly next to one another in the lunch line, while Leo snuck spitballs at other passing children, and when he hit the forehead of a particularly preppy (or just hot in Leo's opinion, but they weren't his type; too flashy) looking girl, Piper practically cheered. The line moved slowly, and Leo made a side note to arrive earlier next time. Piper didn't seem to mind the line so much.

Leo passed his hands over a line of sandwiches; burrito or ham? Turkey or pastrami? There was so many choices.

Piper didn't hesitate and chose a simple Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. It landed gracefully on her styrafoam tray. Leo had a feeling that was incredibly bad for the environment, unless you could eat it. Leo made a face like he didn't approve of Piper's sandwich choice, and grumbled "P-B-J is too mainstream."

Piper laughed. "And you have indecisive skills."

Leo frowned and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Burrito or...?"

Piper answered the question by picking up another PB&J and plopping it on his tray. "Okay. Now let's go find a table." Leo protested, because he hadn't gotten to take a cookie from the desert section, but the girl dragged him out of the doors and into the courtyard.

Leo's room had a fantastic view of the courtyard- which is to say, his view sucked. The area was dry desert ground, with a few old wooden benches stacked to the piling point with other fellow delinquents; and a large tall security fence traveled all around the perimeter, and tiny security cameras along the fence lines. Leo wasn't sure how he knew, but at the top of the fence was an electric cable, and it was powerful enough he could hear it almost humming. That was disturbing information for him; it seemed this place_was_ more like a prison than school- and school all by itself is prison enough alone.

"So, where did you want to take me again?" Piper looked around the courtyard, frowning at the selection. A few of the clique girls a few tables away giggled and started pointing at Piper, but she seemed fine ignoring them.

"Ah." Leo said. "About that. It's a secret."

"If you're actually a kidnapper, and planning to smuggle me across the border to Mexico-" Piper started to threaten, but Leo laughed.

"Ha! _Chica,_ you need to learn to trust a little more. Uncle Leo is gonna show you the best view in town."

Getting to the place Leo wanted to show her was a little harder than he had originally planned.  
First, they were burdened by carrying their lunch trays. Once they managed to not fall or drop their food to the ground below (and Leo would rather his sandwich fall, because broken bones are harder to fix) there was the challenge of not getting spotted by security cameras or teachers.

When Leo finally stopped, he grinned back at his companion he dragged along, who was looking quite pale from the unbalance between them.

The desert stretched on for miles and seemed to extend into the horizon. It had taken a lot longer to climb up than Leo would have liked, but he slung his bag off his shoulder and unwrapped his sandwich. He patted the rooftop next to him, and Piper cautiously slid down next to him.

They were on one of the lower awnings right just above one of the fence grid lines; close enough that if Leo stretched his feet down, he could almost stand on top of the fence. Then he would have been electrocuted, and basically would have been very bad news for Valdez indeed.

"Jeez," Leo snorted as Piper tried not to look down. "It's not like you are going to fall off."

"I'm more worried about getting caught," Piper muttered, but Leo only took a hack out of his vegetarian-ized sandwich and grinned with peanut butter all in his teeth.  
"Whatsh liyfe whhiitchhouht ahh whittle rishk?" He asked her.

"In English?" Piper raised an eyebrow at his mumbo-jumbo-jibberish.

Leo swallowed half his sandwich in a huge gulp, and nearly choked. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Oh, dying, I suppose," Piper said as blandly as she could, but they shared a look and burst out laughing.

"It's not much of a view...but," Leo scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Well, you get to see how far a walk it would be to escape here."

Piper shoved his shoulder, but it was more friendly than mean. "It's a nice view."  
Leo turned to her and gave a crooked smile. "Not as nice as the view I see right now."  
"Valdez, are you flirting with me?"  
"I don't know, it depends how hard you smack me- OW!"  
"I'll take that as I was right."  
"-MY POOR FACE!"

They laughed again.

"Mh, you're right Piper," Leo mumbled as he sobered up and finished his sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly never quite loses it's charm."

She grinned and took a bite from her own sandwich. "Told you." She said smugly.

"...although, I could go for some chips now-"

"Loser," Piper shoved him playfully, like they were old friends that could push each other around and try not to kill each other.

"Actually," Leo gave her a crocodile grin. "Leo Valdez is _always_ the winner."

"Rock paper scissors?" Piper gave a smirk. "You're on, Valdez."

"Rock/Paper/Scissors-Shoot!" Leo shot first, but he did rock. Piper did paper.

"Nope, you lose." Piper laughed. "Want another go?"

"Nah," Leo answered. "You'd beat me."

Piper gave a smile, and wrapped up the remnants of her sandwich. "Are we gonna come back here tomorrow?"

Leo frowned. "As much as I love being up here and not down there, people will, uh, wonder if we're doing other things."

Piper gave him a stink eye. "Oh come on, we've only just met."

Those stung a little, but the truth was evident. "I guess..." Leo said. "How about not tomorrow, but the day after?"

"And the day after that and then the day after that," Piper nodded. "Sounds like a plan. See you here- I mean _down there_ tomorrow, Leo."

It turned out getting down was a lot easier, because a tiny water chute (Leo wondered why they would need a water spout on a roof in the middle of a desert) led all the way to the bottom and was large enough to fit one average sized teenage girl and a very scrawny teenage boy. It was a lot like a slide, but only a lot dirtier and much faster; Leo almost got to see his peanut butter jelly sandwich for a second time- and taste it again too.

Leo hopped up at the bottom and offered his hand to Piper, who was sitting from where she slid off the chute. She scowled a little and accepted it, and the two walked off towards the courtyard together.

Just before Leo walked into his dorm, Piper hesitated at his door. "Tomorrow, then," Leo said with finality.

"Yeah." Piper extended her hand. "To hang out. Like friends."

"Friends," Leo agreed. And nothing more.

"Night, Leo."

"G'night."

"...You will still be here tomorrow, right?" Piper hesitated. "You seem like the kind that tends to drift a lot."

_Darn right._ "Nah, me? I'm chill. I won't suddenly vanish in the night and then forget you tomorrow morning." Leo gave her a cheeky grin.

"Promise?"

"I'll be here," Leo vowed. "I promise."

She seemed satisfied with his answer, and went to her own dorm. Leo didn't share a dorm, which he was fine with; but that didn't make things any easier. He wasn't supposed to be attached; he would have to leave eventually. He was a cursed child- he would only bring bad things after staying for so long.

That night as he stared up at the ceiling, imagining the little divots in the shadows were stars looking down on him, he wondered how long he would be able to keep Piper's promise, before he vanished into the night sky like a star; and would be impossible to find again in the constellations.


End file.
